youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
MYZVQY2OONVUC6DQGA
Freeze I'm Ma Baker (0:02.5) Put your hands in the air (0:04.0) Give me all your money (0:05.5) (0:08.9) This is the story of Ma Baker (0:11.4) The meanest cat from old Chicago town (0:14.5) (0:41.5) She was the meanest cat (0:43.9) In old Chicago town (0:45.7) She was the meanest cat (0:47.4) She really mowed them down (0:49.4) She had no heart at all (0:51.3) No no no heart at all (0:53.2) She was the meanest cat (0:55.0) Oh she was really tough (0:56.9) She left her husband flat (0:58.7) He wasn't tough enough (1:00.6) She took her boys along (1:02.4) 'Cause they were mean and strong (1:04.3) Ma Ma Ma Ma (1:05.4) Ma Baker (1:06.7) she taught her four sons (1:08.1) Ma Ma Ma Ma (1:09.3) Ma Baker (1:10.4) to handle their guns (1:11.8) Ma Ma Ma Ma (1:12.9) Ma Baker (1:14.1) she never could cry (1:15.6) Ma Ma Ma Ma (1:16.7) Ma Baker (1:17.5) but she knew how to die (1:21.1) (1:44.3) They left a trail of crime (1:46.3) Across the U.S.A. (1:48.1) And when one boy was killed (1:50.0) She really made them pay (1:51.8) She had no heart at all (1:53.7) No no no heart at all (1:55.6) Ma Ma Ma Ma (1:56.6) Ma Baker (1:57.8) she taught her four sons (1:59.3) Ma Ma Ma Ma (2:00.4) Ma Baker (2:01.5) to handle their guns (2:03.0) Ma Ma Ma Ma (2:04.0) Ma Baker (2:05.3) she never could cry (2:06.6) Ma Ma Ma Ma (2:07.9) Ma Baker (2:08.8) but she knew how to die (2:12.1) (2:13.2) And then a man she liked (2:15.1) She thought she'd stay with him (2:16.9) When he informed on them (2:18.8) They did away with him (2:20.6) She didn't care at all (2:22.6) Just didn't care at all (2:24.5) (2:26.1) Here is a special bulletin (2:28.2) Ma Baker is the FBI's most wanted woman (2:31.9) Her photo is hanging on every post office wall (2:35.6) If you have any information about this woman (2:38.3) Please contact the nearest police station (2:41.1) (2:55.1) Don't anybody move! (2:56.8) The money or your lives! (2:59.1) (3:16.6) One day they robbed a bank (3:18.4) It was their last foray (3:20.2) The cops appeared too soon (3:22.1) They couldn't get away (3:24.0) And all the loot they had (3:25.8) It made them mighty mad (3:27.7) And so they shot it out (3:29.6) Ma Baker and her sons (3:31.5) They didn't want to hang (3:33.3) They died with blazing guns (3:35.3) And so the story ends (3:37.1) Of one who left no friends (3:38.9) Ma Ma Ma Ma (3:40.0) Ma Baker (3:41.2) she taught her four sons (3:42.7) Ma Ma Ma Ma (3:43.8) Ma Baker (3:44.8) to handle their guns (3:46.4) Ma Ma Ma Ma (3:47.5) Ma Baker (3:48.7) she never could cry (3:50.0) Ma Ma Ma Ma (3:51.2) Ma Baker (3:52.1) but she knew how to die (3:55.7) (4:07.7) Ma Ma Ma Ma (4:09.0) Ma Baker (4:10.0) she taught her four sons (4:11.4) Ma Ma Ma Ma (4:12.6) Ma Baker (4:13.8) to handle their guns (4:15.3) Ma Ma Ma Ma (4:16.3) Ma Baker (4:17.5) she never could cry (4:19.0) Ma Ma Ma Ma (4:20.1) Ma Baker (4:21.0) but she knew how to die (4:24.5)